Maedalaane Lunareaper
Magistrix Maedalaane Lunareaper is a multi-disciplined magic using Kaldorei of noble blood. Though not technically Highborne she is still a descendant of a noble line that had remained pure throughout the ages. Thusly she refers to herself as Highborne and is effectively one. Sworn to the Bronze Dragonflight and kept by Fylariea Talvethren, she assists this drakess by helping to maintain the Timeway and in general completing whatever task is given to her. Psyche No one word ever does justice for a mind; these beautiful things innumerably unique, each one different from the other. The variations effectively infinite but the tragedy of it all is that a mind cannot truly comprehend infinity''. Thusly and unfairly are labels assigned and none of them are truly accurate. No one escapes such an injustice and so the grotesque word for Maedalaane is psychopath. '' The Magistrix holds to no values, no codes of conduct, no morals, and no arbitrations. There are but two considerations that saunter through her synapses, two considerations that are razor sharp and eschewed of all fluff. ''Is this beneficial for me? '' ''Is this beneficial for those I care for? '' These are the two questions that frame her every action. There are no wonderings of: ''Is this against the law? Is this kind? Is this cruel? '' Her viewpoint cuts past the rhetoric of cultures that erect houses of cards atop the fundament of existence. This fundament, the base of the universe that all of creation inevitably falls back down upon, the omnitruthful arbiter that decrees one truth; the universe is run by extinction. Conflict is the modus operandi of existence. One way meets a second way and they discharge their weapons, be they words or swords. They contest, and in doing so, they demand of each other for the right to continue being something rather than nothing. It would be fair to say that such a mentality is a precusor to the formation of someone truly monstrous if they are not already a monster. Few can say where the road goes (''though she is amongst the few...) but as it stands in the present, the Kaldorei is a decently amicable individual. Given a tumultuous life, one that no doubt played a part in forming her perspective, she is hardly 'people person' but by way of introversion rather than disdain for society. Harsh outlooks do not inherently belong to cruel beings. Maedalaane finds no reason in treating a fellow soul wickedly by default and finds no sense in hurting people on a whim. Perhaps, at the end of the day, that is only because it would not benefit her. Perhaps, in another world, a default of ill-tiding would be benenficial and so she would capitalize. But this world is not that world. Likeness At 7'7", Maedalaane most certainly errs toward the tall end of the height spectrum for her kind, even for males. Such a height alone is enough to make even the most feeble of individuals imposing - never mind the well built and toned frame of Maedalaane. Though there are slight curves in this silken flesh that cover compact muscle, these more intimate details cannot be discerned past an insistence to almost always wear battlegarb everywhere. Due to such a quirk one would perhaps mistake her as a male from behind. For what can indeed easily be seen - merely a face, hands, and feet - idiosyncrasies are abound. Her visage is yet more luminescent than other Kaldorei; irises like Winter incarnate observe the world with perpetual scathing judgement. Just as striking if not more is hair as white and bright as fresh snowfall. It looks as though it has never been trimmed and yet is not at all unkempt and is styled into a variety of different ways at various times. Further down, the elf's hands are dangerous tools. The zenith of every finger is tipped with manicured nails that have been grown into claws rather than clipped like most Kaldorei prefer. These hands are never concealed and likely simply can't be due to those lethal weapons. Her bare feet are maintained in much the same way, pedicured nails grown into the same fashion. Upon each sole is a silver tatto of House Lunareaper; reminding her that wherever she may roam to remember who she is, and that inevitably she will join with the ground her feet tread in eventuality. Outfits Warcraft The title of 'Magistrix' is perhaps misleading, especially to those whom find theirself an enemy of this Kaldorei. As with every aspect of her that is so finely crafted, this too is by design. A magi she is indeed but first and foremost she is a soldier - and soldiers fight to achieve their goal in any way they need to. Magic is truly the favored tool in Maedalaane's arsenal, of course, but only a fool relies on one discipline alone. She more than knows her way around blades, be they daggers or swords, and can and will put them to underhanded use via invisibility that competent magi can employ. Anything at all can be a weapon with the right mentality, even the environment or the enemy their self. With the use of telekinesis everything and the kitchen sink can be thrown at the opposition or could even be used to grip the opposition itself. Likewise, metal wearers are scorched in their very armor, its protection rendered a death trap by employ of fire magic, as metal conducts heat the best. Should all else fail, the Magistrix holds twenty lethal weapons that cannot be stripped and tip the zenith of every phalange. These claws will rip and tear with all the tenacity of a Worgen if not with the potency of one. This will be paired with throwing her weight around, something she very much knows how to do and is proficient with it as well, stature considered. Equipment History Childhood A Gentle Life Is A Fantasy Teens Outland Northrend The Cataclysm Pandaria 'Adulthood' Draenor The Broken Isles Argus The Present Relations Fylariea Talvethren Keeper and lover of Maedalaane. Bound to this drakess through the sacred Dragonsworn bond, their minds are interlinked and inseparable. Nexander Shadowsong Officially, this Draenei is best described as Maedalaane's 'therapist'. This Shadow Priest employs the tools of her trade to help her patients psyche via the benevolent reverse engineering of Shadow. Whereas a traditional therapist would have their patient come to needed realization through verbal communication, Nexander forcefully grabs onto synapses and situates them into healthier arrangements. Once upon a time did the Magistrix employ her to ease a case of post traumatic stress disorder and suicidal tendencies. Perhaps in irony, this was the precursor to the Kaldorei more fully embracing war. Unofficially, Maedalaane views this Draenei as a parental figure and this paints interactions in shades more vibrant than pure business. Being as young as she is, the Kaldorei has a tendency of viewing any friendly wise figure as a parent. Riverena Emberfell A Highborne of uncountable age and an ally of Maedalaane. More than an ally in a way, in fact a mentor for the Kaldorei's study of Fel. Phillip Aethelbeorn An often misfortuned homonculus, either by his own idiotic actions or a rather tangible yet inexplicable string of bad luck that ails him. A simple friend of Maedalaane's and someone she indulges when she feels mischievous, as his idiotic actions oft begin with hijinks. Trivia • This is my only character so far. Changes will happen often here! If I don't procrastinate... Category:Mages Category:Characters Category:Night Elf Category:Bronze Dragonflight Category:Soldiers Category:Highborne Category:Embershield Protectorate